Netflix and Chill
by Shades0fCool
Summary: In the spur of the moment, Eren asks the boy of his dreams to come over for a night of Netflix and Chill, not imaging he'd ever say yes. Until suddenly, he does. Major fluff. M for minor smut.


"W-Would you like to hang out sometime? I m-mean, with me?"

The second it was out, Eren wanted to face-palm. Hard. The kind of hard that would knock him out cold as long as it would take all the students to leave the classroom, so he wouldn't have to endure the pitying expressions or the muffled laughs. Very much like he was forced to do right now.

God, just how _loud_ had he said that? It seemed like every single head was turned in his direction. It wasn't hard to guess what everyone was thinking: that he was a pathetic loser who couldn't help having a nervous screaming fit when he finally had the guts to ask out the boy he liked. The only silver lining was that Eren didn't particularly care about what any of his classmates thought. He only cared about one.

Levi. Levi Ackerman, the boy of his dreams.

The gorgeous raven he'd been crushing on ever since he'd laid eyes on the back of his head (and that hot-as-fuck undercut, _goddammit_ ).

But none of that mattered anymore, now that Eren had fucked up his chance to ask him out like a normal human being. No, his stupid brain had decided to jump in front of him and stammer the gibberish that was sure to turn Levi off so bad that he'd never speak to him again. Maybe Eren could still ask him for a pen in like, six years' time. That was, if he was lucky and Levi was nice enough to forget about this embarrassing incident.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry, I… Sorry."

Great. Now he had gone ahead and _apologized_. Eren was sure he'd reached the pinnacle of humiliation by now, and the worst thing was, he'd brought all of this on himself. If he'd only kept his mouth shut and prepared for this by studying one of those cheesy 101 guides on how to ask someone out without making a downright fool out of himself.

"Wanna try that again?"

Eren jolted back to the here and now, and for a second, he couldn't place whether the voice he'd just heard was a figment of his imagination. Because he knew that voice, he knew it far too well, and it sounded so much like Levi's that Eren was sure he must have misheard.

Despite that thought, Eren risked a glance at Levi, just to make sure. One of his delicate eyebrows, the same one Eren had thought about touching countless times, was raised in question. There was a very subtle smile playing around the corner of his mouth, and oh fuck, Eren's knees grew weak at the sight of it. Had he ever seen Levi smile before? Not that he remembered. Well, even if Eren's sad attempt at asking the guy out had ruined his reputation forever, he'd at least gotten to see this adorable little half-smirk on Levi's lips, and somehow, that made the social overkill almost worth it.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on inside your head right now, but from the look of it, it's not good, so I'll say this again. Do you want to try asking me out again?"

"A-Again?" Eren stuttered, confused about what he meant. But… Sure. It was not like Eren could fuck this up any more than he already had. His chance was gone, and if Levi wanted to hear him say the words all over again, he'd do it. This was probably the last time he ever talked to him, so he was down with anything that would prolong their conversation.

"Uhm… I just…," he took a deep breath and forced his eyes on Levi's face—which was not a good idea since that made him lose his place again—and willed his voice to sound normal. "I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime, just you and me…"

Oh god, no. That sounded _so_ wrong. Better try that again.

"I mean, you're cool so I just thought maybe we could have some fun."

Seriously? Levi was _cool_ , so maybe they could have some _fun_? At this point, it was probably best for everyone involved if the blackboard mounted on the wall to the brunet's right would drop and bury him beneath its weight. Anything was better than having to make it through this awkward situation, even a 130 pounds blanket of solid calcium carbonate.

"Uhm, okay… That came out wrong, can I try again?" Eren laughed awkwardly, because honestly, whatever he did at this point wouldn't make a difference. Any sane person on this planet would be done with him after _that_ show.

Levi leaned back against the front row desk and set his messenger bag on top of it.

"Sure."

Eren tried not to linger on the fact that Levi seemed to get comfortable enough to stay for at least a few more minutes. Hoping for anything at all was just plain stupid, wasn't it?

The brunet ran a nervous hand through his mop of chocolate-colored hair, laughing despite himself, because what else did he have left? Laughing was good. Laughing was better than apologizing again.

"I really suck at this, don't I?"

He met Levi's amused gaze and his heart missed a beat. He was so fucking _beautiful_ , letting go of a chance to get to know him would seriously hurt. It already did.

"Honestly? Yeah, you do."

Eren's face drooped and he bit his lip, feeling ashamed and sad at the same time. He took a step back and hooked his fingers into the straps of his backpack, turning away.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," he mumbled, heading straight for the exit without looking back. At least all the other students had left by now and he'd have to do his walk of shame only for Levi to see.

"I wasn't done," Levi said.

 _Here we go,_ Eren thought miserably.

"Hm?" He asked, turning slowly on his heel.

"I said yes, you suck at asking me out, but the thing is… I happen to find that ridiculously cute about you."

Eren stopped. He just stopped; moving, thinking, _breathing_. Maybe even the world as he knew it had stopped. It wouldn't have surprised him in the least. Nothing could surprise him now that Levi— _Levi_ —had said he found Eren cute. Cute!

Maybe now was the time to question his hearing. Or maybe the blackboard _had_ crushed him earlier and what he was hearing now was the music they played in heaven. Somehow, that sounded more credible than the fact that Levi had really just called him cute. Granted, it was his hopelessly dorky side he'd called cute, but alone the fact that he found _anything_ about Eren to be cute was enough to last the guy a lifetime.

"Uhm, I—You… I mean, t-thank you."

The brunet's tan cheeks flushed with warmth and he knew that was the start to the blush he certainly did _not_ need on top of everything else. He wasn't sure about what was protocol, but if he were to guess, he was probably required to say something smooth and witty in return to win Levi's interest. Only that his mind was blank and true to his form, he went with the first thing that came to his mind.

"So, you think I'm cute?"

Levi smiled and averted his gaze. His hair fell into his face, covering one of those gorgeous, slate-gray eyes and Eren felt the urge to reach out and brush it behind his ear. To his relief, he managed to restrain himself before he could make another gaffe. The raven leaned back on his palms and trained his gaze on Eren once more, slim legs dangling back and forth beneath the desk he was now sitting on.

"And what if I do? What would happen?"

"Then hang out with me. Get to know me. Because I happen to find you much more than just cute."

Levi did it again—this tiny twist of his lips, which Eren came to think of as the raven's very own way of smiling. Other than that, his expression was very much unreadable, which was only one of the feats that had drawn Eren to him in the first place.

The raven skipped from the desk, so gracefully that Eren felt like the definition of a klutz next to him, and took a few steps in Eren's direction. The latter barely had time to register Levi moving close enough to breathe the same air as him when soft lips brushed his earlobe.

"See?" Levi whispered, his voice smooth and dark and perfectly seductive, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Uhh…" Nothing coherent would leave Eren's mouth, but then again, it was not as if he'd have been able to do anything but moan, or maybe full on groan. Not when the boy of his dreams was touching him with those lush lips Eren had spent hours admiring from afar; whispering things into his ear that sounded so much like an incentive. All it took was having Levi close, and suddenly, he became the center of gravity. Everywhere they touched tingled, from their chests that were brushing _just_ so, to Eren's shoulders Levi used to hold onto as he was standing on tiptoes to reach the taller boy's ear.

Just when Eren thought his crotch was growing hard enough to actually poke Levi, the shorter boy took a step back and looked up at dazed green eyes.

"Well?" Levi asked.

Eren's attention snapped from his nether regions to Levi, where it was supposed to be, and he breathed, "Please go out with me."

"Just tell me when and where."

"Anytime. I'm free whenever you want me to be."

Levi smirked. "I like that answer. How about Saturday?"

"Yes! This Saturday is fine! Do you want to come over?"

 _Way to go, Eren_. Why not ask someone you genuinely like to _come over_ for your first date, you know, just to complete your image of being a needy idiot who's only looking to get into the guy's pants?

"Uh, okay, wait… That's a stupid idea, how about we make that going for coffee instead?"

Levi appraised Eren for a second, and then bit his lip. Eren already knew that this little gesture would be the death of him. _He_ wanted to be the one biting that pretty lip, preferably until it was all pink and swollen.

"Actually, I like your first suggestion. I've had a killer week, so some Netflix and chill at your place sounds quite tempting."

"Uh… You're serious? I mean, y-yes! Sure! I'd like that," Eren babbled on. He had no idea what just happened, but thankfully, he'd have two more days to figure it out.

On Saturday, Eren woke at the ass crack of dawn, hours before he'd set his alarm. To say he had gotten anything that resembled proper sleep would have been the exaggeration of the century. In fact, he'd laid in his bed for hours on end, staring at the ceiling above and wondering how _in the world_ someone like him had managed to score a date with Levi Ackerman. He was the prettiest boy in the entire school (by far), and Eren knew there were at least ten people who were interested in him. Because he'd been eagerly listening in on any conversation involving Levi, he also knew that despite having plenty of dating offers to choose from, he'd never accepted one. Which left the question why he had said yes to Eren. Pathetic, stammering Eren, who hadn't even been able to ask him out without insinuating something intimate he didn't even mean to. Just thinking about the other day drove a searing hot blush to Eren's face. Usually, he wasn't even the type to stutter and babble when talking to others, but with Levi, it was different. _He_ was different. Originally, Eren had never meant to say anything. To him, it had been obvious that Levi was way out of his league, so he'd accepted it and chosen to do his quiet ogling and secret daydreaming from afar. But _then._ Then that fateful day after class had happened, the one two days ago when Eren's brain had decided to take the initiative without consulting him first. It was so cheesy, too. It had been the last ten minutes of class, and Eren's attention had drifted from English to something _much_ more compelling. Levi hadn't been paying attention to class, either. He'd been drawing intricate designs on his notepad, his eyes fixed on his work. There was this small wrinkle of concentration between his thin eyebrows, and Eren remembered feeling the desire to smooth it out with his fingertips. He hadn't looked hot (okay, debatable) or cheerful or nice. He hadn't even been smiling. But he had looked concentrated and intense and fierce, and damn, maybe it was exactly what had made Eren reconsider. When Levi had passed by his desk and dropped his pen, bending down to retrieve it from where it had rolled by Eren's shoes, his brain had short-circuited and he'd jumped up to his feet, right in front of the raven. The rest was history.

Eren rolled over in bed, resting his head on top of his arm. He had taken care of everything he could think of: food, drinks, blankets, pillows. He'd cleaned the entire apartment (his parents ran a business and were currently out of town to open a new store, thank god), he'd even changed his sheets. For what reason exactly, he didn't know. What he wanted was to be prepared for every eventuality. What he wanted even more was for this date to be perfect, but with his budding nerves, he knew nothing could be guaranteed. He'd just have to stay relaxed, right? It couldn't be that hard, Eren was basically the epitome of calm and collected.

As if.

He was the exact opposite of all those things, but for today, he'd have to try. This date meant a lot to him, and he wanted to impress Levi, not scare him off for good. The brunet stayed in bed for a few more hours, browsing his phone and thinking about Levi. When mid-morning rolled around, he got out of bed to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He had another few hours to kill before Levi would show up here, so he decided it was probably a good idea to get rid of some of the nervous energy buzzing through his body, and what better way to do that than with some exercise? He got his shorts and Nikes, and was off for a nice, long run.

 _6:55, 6:56… 6:59._

Eren had long since chucked his comfortable place on the sofa to go stand in the hallway, checking the peephole and listening to footsteps outside. Yes, he was a total creep but even knowing that wasn't enough to make him change his ways. Something was pulling him here, as if some part of him knew this was where he could be as close to Levi as possible. Just one more minute until they were set to meet up. Just one more minute until Eren got to see him stepping through this door and into his home.

The bell rang. Eren glanced at the clock next to the door to find it was 7 p.m., on the minute. He was right on time. Of course, being punctual was an awesome ability, but Eren couldn't help feeling excited about the fact that Levi was not even a minute late for their date.

The brunet took a deep breath and smelled his shirt, even though he'd taken the longest shower in existence and was sure to be all nice and soft, plus smelling of something called _'Oaty Creamy Dreamy.'_

He gave a confident nod and opened the door, only to be hit by the veritable storm that was Levi Ackerman. Eren couldn't decide whether the boy standing on his doorstep looked drop-dead gorgeous or smokin' hot, but quickly concluded it must be a combination of both. He wore ripped (repeat: _ripped_ ) skinny jeans that left most of his knees bare, and a leather jacket over a simple white shirt. Eren wouldn't have betted on it, but at first glance, the shirt seemed to be a bit sheer around his nipple area, a tiny little fact that made Eren almost cream his pants right there in the hallway. On second glance though, the brunet quickly realized it was only his wishful imagination playing tricks on him.

"Wow," he blurted. _Smooth_.

Levi smiled his little smile and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I'm guessing you like what you see?"

Eren opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he tried to come up with a reply that wouldn't suggest just dropping the act and heading straight for his bedroom. Now was the time to stop thinking with his damn dick and make use of the chance to get to know the guy behind that pretty face.

"If like is enough to describe how I feel about _this_ ," he made a sweeping gesture with his hand, "then yes. I like it."

Levi watched Eren closely, then smirked and nodded towards the door Eren was occupying. "Won't you ask me to come in?"

"Well, actually... There's something you have to do to get in, something like a secret handshake. Sorry, I know it's silly, but I can't make exceptions."

Levi's gray eyes widened for the fraction of a second before he laughed and crossed his arms, playing along. "Oh yeah? And what's that?

"Well... It's a kiss."

"A kiss?" Levi asked incredulously, his eyebrow puckering. "Seems a little intimate for a secret handshake, doesn't it?"

Eren shrugged. "It's as intimate as you want it to be. You choose the place."

"I choose the place?" Levi asked thoughtfully. "So it can be anywhere I want?"

"Anywhere," Eren confirmed. His heart was pounding like crazy and he wondered how in the world he was capable of acting all smooth when in reality, he was shaking like a leaf in fall.

The raven put a finger to his lips in contemplation before he nodded again and stepped closer. Eren did an internal scream and forced down the impending freak-out.

The brunet watched as Levi reached out slowly, his fingertips wiggling the tiniest bit as if he was actually excited to touch Eren, and then skin met skin and Eren felt the literal spark every sappy chick flick talked about.

Eren released an embarrassing little gasp, his eyes turning heavy-lidded while he was captured by the feel of Levi's fingertips, which brushed his arm and wandered down towards his wrist in one feather-light stroke. They left goose bumps on tan skin wherever they went, and Levi seemed to be as entranced by Eren's reaction as the boy himself was. Pale, slender fingers wrapped softly around Eren's wrist, giving a light squeeze that made Eren literally weak in the knees. Levi raised the brunet's hand to his mouth—closer and closer to those gorgeous pink lips—and Eren held his breath. The raven's gaze never strayed from his; his eyes burning with something Eren couldn't quite decipher. Levi took hold of Eren's fingers with his free hand and opened them up to bare his palm. Eren gasped again, _much_ louder than before. When Levi's lips finally touched the other boy's palm, he closed his eyes and so did Eren. The moment was heady, intoxicating even. Eren never wanted it to stop. He'd never imagined a kiss on the palm could blow him away like this, but for Levi, it seemed so _easy_. As if he knew exactly what to do to drive Eren positively crazy with desire. As if he knew _him._

The brunet was stunned. And he was still stunned long after Levi had stopped, not even noticing that he had pulled back and Eren's hand hung weirdly in the air.

"Eren?"

"Hm? Oh!" Eren opened his eyes, but his hazy mind refused to grasp the situation just yet, so he just smiled like an idiot and mouthed "wow" over and over again. He closed his fingers around his palm and cradled it to his chest, continuing his stupid grinning. "Well... I'm so gonna save that one for later."

There was a soft rosé, just the slightest bit of color on Levi's cheeks in response. It almost seemed like a blush, if Eren didn't know better. Still, it made the raven look all the more beautiful and Eren wondered what he had to do to see more of that pretty blush on Levi's alabaster cheeks.

"Have I passed the test now?" Levi smirked.

"Yeah... With flying colors," Eren whispered, dazed, his mind still stuck on that sweet kiss that seemed to tingle on his palm.

The brunet stepped aside and held the door open for Levi to enter. After taking his shoes off, Eren gave him a quick tour of the apartment before they returned back to the sofa. An abundance of food and drinks had already been set out, and there was a mountain of pillows and blankets piled on the soft leather sofa. It was perfect for a movie night, and luckily, Levi seemed to agree.

"You thought of everything," he said, letting his eyes run over all the stuff Eren had set out for them.

Eren laughed uncertainly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a lot of different things. I hope that's okay. Personally, I can't do movie nights without a blanket fort and tons of pillows. What about you?"

"Well, I don't do movie nights too often, but if I do... I'd do it like this."

Eren grinned, pleased with his decision to go all out on the preparations.

"So, do you want to start?"

"Yep, let's!"

Eren grabbed one end of the blanket and lifted it for Levi to sit on. Once he did, Eren covered his lap with the blanket. Levi took the blanket and pulled it all the way up to his chin. Eren couldn't help but smile at the display. Levi sitting on his sofa, wrapped in a fluffy white blanket and smirking up at him. God, Eren could really get used to this.

"You coming?"

Apparently, the brunet had been staring quite a bit already, so he snapped out of it and nodded enthusiastically, taking a seat next to Levi with his own blanket, careful to keep the required distance. He didn't want to come across as pushy, his little 'entrance test' excluded.

Eren reached out and turned on the TV, clicking on the Netflix app. While the red N showed up on the screen, along with a progress bar, he turned to look at Levi.

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Anything, really. Just not a horror movie."

 _Damn._ There went Eren's plan of watching a horror movie to have Levi cling onto him.

"Really? Why not?"

"I find them boring," Levi said, shrugging.

"Boring? No way! Then you've never seen a real shocker. I know just the one, trust me. Though we can still watch something else if you want."

Levi contemplated for a second, biting his lip. Eren gulped.

"Okay. I'll give you the chance to convince me of the opposite."

Eren clapped his hands excitedly and bounced in his seat. His friend Jean had told him about some movie that was _the scariest shit in existence, hands down_ and if Jean said that, there had to be something to it. So for now, Eren's plan to have Levi use his shoulder to hide from the gruesomeness of the movie was back on track.

Eren browsed through the horror section until he found what he'd been looking for.

" _It?_ " Levi asked. "The one with the clown?"

"Exactly! Have you seen it?"

"Nope."

"I went to try and sneak in to see it in the theater, but suddenly, they were checking ID's. I totally got caught with my pants down, it was terrible. They sent me home, and everyone there saw it," Eren snickered. What a colossal blunder that had been, though now it made for a good story at least.

Levi snorted, a sound Eren found utterly adorable. "Pants down, huh? Can't say I'd have minded seeing that."

Eren blushed despite himself, trying to reason that what Levi had just said was _not_ an innuendo of some sort.

"Y-You want chips?" He stammered, attempting to chase away the mental image of him naked from the waist down while Levi ate him up with his eyes.

"Sure, do you have something spicy?"

"Yep, here! Pringles Xtreme spicy enough for you?"

Levi grinned and took the box from Eren. "Just perfect."

Eren smiled as he watched the raven dig in. When he looked up from his snack, their gazes met and Eren quickly looked away, pressing the play button for the movie to start.

The first scene already got Eren good, about halfway into the movie he was strung tight and jumping at every little sound, while Levi just sat there like calm personified, munching away on his chips and sipping on his Pepsi.

"Woah! Shit! Holy fuck! Oh my god!" Eren was sweating bullets and he wished he could turn the lights back on without appearing like a total loser. His screaming alone was embarrassing enough, but at this point he was already too riled up to recover his poise. This movie was fucking scary.

After a particularly disturbing scene, Eren came up for air from between his blankets and hit the 'pause' button, catching his breath.

"Oh god, I need a break. This movie is really too much, isn't it?"

Turning his head, he noticed that Levi was watching him, and if his amused expression was anything to go by, he'd been watching for quite some time now. Eren flushed a vicious red and hid his face in the blanket.

"I'm so lame," he said, his voice muffled by the blanket. "I'm sorry, it's not that I'm scared, it's just... Okay, actually, I am scared shitless. Sorry."

He lifted his head a bit, so only his eyes were visible, seeking Levi who seemed to try his best not to break into laughter at Eren's multiple hilarious reactions to the movie.

"Hey, calm down. It's fine. It's actually funny to watch," Levi chuckled. He put a hand on Eren's shoulder as if to comfort him, unknowing that the sweet gesture had a totally different effect on the brunet.

"Ugh, how can I calm down after seeing _that?_ I'm scarred for life."

"Maybe you just need a good distraction?" Levi mused.

"What kind of distraction would be effective enough to get my mind off this damn movie?" Eren pouted.

"You can't think of anything?" Something about the atmosphere had changed, Eren felt it. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Whatever it might be, he decided to just go with the flow without thinking too much.

"Well, maybe... I mean, if you'd _kiss_ me, that would _definitely_ distract me real good..." He laughed self-consciously and blushed, feeling stupid. "That would be, well... I mean, that's... Nevermind. I'm just kiddin—"

Whatever Eren wanted to say was cut off by the feeling of soft, plush lips on his own. Within a second, his mind caught up to what was happening, and right after that, he thought he might actually faint. Which wouldn't even have been _that_ bad, considering he'd fall right into Levi's lap if he did, and _god,_ he couldn't imagine a better place than Levi's lap right now.

Except maybe... His lips. His _lips_ , which were presently moving against Eren's; warm and sweet and so fucking perfect. No dream Eren had ever conjured about Levi's lips was better than the honest-to-goodness reality. The reality he got to experience first hand, in this very moment.

When Levi's lips parted, the tip of his tongue dipping out to lick the corner of Eren's mouth, the brunet felt something inside him snap—probably his control or his ability to hold back, he didn't know. What he did know though, was that it was suddenly impossible _not_ to touch Levi, _not_ to kiss him back with all the fervor he'd been trying to suppress all this time.

He reached up to cup Levi's face, deepening the kiss with a sloppy flick of his tongue. Levi crept closer, erasing the distance between them and grabbing the hair on Eren's neck to guide his lips back to his own. The kiss was all tongues and teeth at first, both too hungry and rough to care about taking it slow. A soft moan escaped Levi's lips when Eren fumbled for his butt beneath the blanket to lift him up and pull him on his lap, and Eren felt desire for the boy straddling his hips shoot into every crevice of his body. The raven's arms looped around the brunet's neck, his fingers slipping into that luscious mess of chocolate brown, alternating between playing and pulling the soft strands. Eren's hands traveled to Levi's hips, holding on with a force that made Levi gasp into the other boy's mouth.

"Ahh, Eren, _damn..._ " Levi breathed, his hips beginning to rut against Eren's, making him feel the hardness that matched his own.

Eren's hands moved up, just beneath the hem of Levi's shirt and when he met soft, warm skin, he moaned unabashedly, a hot shock zapping through his fingertips. He could feel his cock throbbing against Levi's; could feel that the raven riding his lap was just as aroused as he was. All he wanted was to get rid of their clothes; to feel every inch of Levi on every inch of himself, to press length to length and make a sticky mess Eren would _love_ to clean with his mouth afterwards. He wanted to wrap Levi around his body and take him to his bedroom. He yearned to lay him down atop fresh sheets and spread those creamy thighs to reveal that soft alabaster skin Eren was dying to ruin with his lips.

His hand wandered further up, his palm pressing in between Levi's shoulder blades. The motion made the raven's shirt ride up in the back, baring his delicious spine.

"Levi," Eren murmured, his voice barely recognizable in his state of helpless arousal. "Can I...?"

He tugged on Levi's shirt to emphasize that he wanted it gone. Levi groaned and kissed Eren again, before he pulled away and nodded.

The brunet slipped his hands beneath Levi's shirt and pulled it over his head, taking those wet lips again as soon as the boy's face reappeared below the fabric. The shirt fell carelessly to the floor and Eren all but whimpered when he laid eyes on that perfect, smooth chest. He didn't waste another moment, too impatient to admire, needing to _taste_ instead. The tip of his tongue sneaked out from between kiss-swollen lips, circling one of Levi's pink nipples. Soft vibrations tingled from Levi's skin across Eren's lips, and he unconsciously released a breath of air that brushed over the raven's nub, making it stand at attention.

"Oh god, Eren... Mmmh fuck, _yes_." Levi's nails dragged across the back of Eren's neck almost painfully as the brunet's lips closed around one tight nipple and gave it a long suck. Levi pushed his chest further into Eren's touch, wanting more; more lips, more touch, more _Eren._

The taller boy complied willingly, squeezing the second nipple between his fingers, twisting and turning it, while he continued to lavish the other one with suckles and tender bites. Eren had just begun sucking on the nipple he'd neglected until now, when Levi's hand closed around his crotch, ripping a loud moan from his throat.

"You're so hard," Levi whispered, fingers teasing the rigid bulge throbbing against his palm.

"And whose fault is that?" Eren groaned into Levi's skin, leaving a line of little kisses along the expanse of Levi's chest before nipping his delicate collarbone.

"You tell me. Who decided to go and act so _damn cute_ about a silly horror movie?" Levi smirked, fingers carding through chestnut hair.

"Mh, so you still think I'm cute?" Eren joked, hugging Levi close to his chest and looking up at his beautifully flushed face.

"Among other things," the raven snickered.

Eren sighed against Levi's skin, his arms wrapping tightly around the smaller boy's middle.

"Levi."

"Hm?"

" _Levi."_

"What is it?"

"Would you... Stay the night?"

The brunet felt the urge to smack a hand over his mouth in an attempt to shove the question back in. But when he thought about it again, he realized he wouldn't take it back, even if he got the chance to. It was too much to ask, way too much, and he knew it. Yet he had to try. Falling asleep with Levi in his arms, waking up to see his gorgeous face first thing in the morning... It was a dream he longed to have come true, and if there was a way he could make it, he had to try.

Levi wiggled on Eren's lap, laughing when he groaned in response to having his still-clothed erection teased again. Slim fingers tiptoed along the curve of Eren's shoulder, warm lips pressing to his ear.

"I don't know about that... I mean, where would I sleep?"

"Wherever you want. The sofa, the bed... Me?" Eren made his best puppy eyes and threw in a long kiss for good measure.

"You?" Levi snickered. He gave his pelvis another wiggle, feeling Eren's cock twitch in interest through his jeans. "Seems a bit _hard_ , though."

Eren blushed and then dropped his hands to squeeze Levi's plump ass cheeks. "So cheeky. You're lucky I'm not demanding you take responsibility for making this cozy sleeping surface right here too _hard_ to use."

They looked at each other for a second, and then, they both broke out in laughter. It was the kind of laughter that wouldn't stop, no matter how hard they willed it to. Whenever they caught sight of the other, they'd laugh again. It took a few long moments for them to calm down enough to actually speak, although a few stray giggles remained.

"God," Eren whispered, looking up at Levi. His eyes sparkled so gorgeously, more alive than Eren had ever seen them before. He cupped the raven's cheeks and guided his face down until their foreheads touched. "You're amazing. You're so much better than every daydream I ever had about you."

"Yeah, well... This daydreaming about me thing you had going on, I thought it would never move past that point without a little push."

Eren perked up, interest more than piqued.

"You knew? All this time, you knew?"

"I had a clue. Let's be honest, you weren't exactly subtle about it."

Well, Eren thought that aside from a few slip ups (like that one time he'd drawn the perfect angle of Levi's ass while he was bending down to sweep the classroom floor, and Levi had turned around and _seen_ ), he actually _had_ been pretty subtle. Turned out he wasn't as smooth as he'd wanted to believe.

"I guess I wasn't," Eren pouted, burying his face in the crook of Levi's neck and relishing his lovely scent.

"Hey," Levi said, kissing the top of Eren's head. "I'm glad you didn't hide it. If you did... I wouldn't have known whether the guy I liked liked me back."

One second. It took one second for the penny to drop, and another one for Eren's cardiac arrest to taper down.

When it did, he grabbed Levi by the shoulders and switched their positions, pushing him down into the scrumptious mountain of pillows and blankets.

"What?!" He half-screamed, "I—Y-You—I mean... _What!"_

Stormy gray eyes looked up at fiery greens, a slow smile spreading over Levi's lips. "You really didn't know, did you? There's actually a limit to how dense someone can be, you know. I like you, Eren. And I've liked you from the start, all this time. Ever since I first talked to you and you told me that you actually hated undercuts, but seeing me with one had changed your mind about them. You just... Never noticed. The pen drop thing right next to your desk the other day? Yeah... Not really a coincidence."

"Oh, god. _Oh. God._ " Eren released Levi's shoulders from his grip and sat up, his eyes wandering aimlessly around the room as he tried to process the bomb Levi had just dropped.

He'd liked him? From the start? He'd liked Eren while Eren had all but _adored_ him, and he'd have never _guessed_. Levi was just... Levi. He was too good for someone like Eren, and yet still, he'd said yes to this date with him, he'd kissed him, he'd allowed Eren to touch him... There was no doubt his words were true. The thing was just that they were too _good_ to be true. Almost. Almost, because Eren _wanted_ to believe them. He wanted to believe them more than he wanted to take his next breath, and that was why he just did. And when he did, it was like a dam was breaking within him, releasing a veritable flood of happiness into his system.

He smiled at Levi, a one hundred mega watt smile, and leaned down to hug him tight. With his other hand, he pulled the blanket over them, cuddling Levi beneath until he laughed and begged for air.

"I still liked you first though," Eren whispered against the raven's lips, before kissing him with all the love he felt rushing through his veins. "Just for the record."


End file.
